


It Was Bound to Happen Eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Chris Evans is a cockblock and Tom and Hemsworth have too much to drink, or so they say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Bound to Happen Eventually

It was Bound to Happen Eventually  


A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

X

The human body should come with an on and off switch.

Especially when it came to drinking with the guys.

Tom held his head in his hands, glaring down at the sticky wooden table Evans had claimed for the night. He had already been halfway to wasted before they even arrived at the bar, and he had no idea how Evans and Hemsworth were still standing, let alone coherent enough to play darts. Their loud laughter rang through Tom's head and he closed his eyes, trying to find his center of gravity. His stomach lurched and he was up and out of his chair so fast that he knocked it over. Hemsworth shouted something after him, but Tom didn't hear a thing, as he was too intent on getting to the bathroom. Once there, he fell to his knees, not bothering to shut the door, much less lock it.

He gripped the edges of the toilet and spat, but nothing was coming up. His mouth was watering, his body's signal that it needed to void, but still, nothing came up. He was aware of the sound of water running, but didn't look over to see what was going on. He felt a cool dampness against his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing out at the respite from the fever it offered. Tom typically ran hot, but it was nearly unbearable when he was drunk. The alcohol fueled his temperature and his body burned all the way down to his toes. He pulled off his cardigan and leaned back against the plastic wall, letting his head lull backwards, plucking at his t-shirt where sweat was making it stick to his skin. He felt the same coolness against his face again and cracked open his eyes.

Chris Hemsworth's eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen, and he had a worried expression thick on his face. There were creases at his brow that he'd never noticed before and lines around his mouth that were normally only shown while he was laughing. Now, his lips were turned down in a frown and Tom lifted his hand to touch them. His hand was so heavy that his fingers just kind of flopped against Chris' mouth, and the other man just ducked his head to the side. Tom smiled sloppily though, when Chris gave a light chuckle at how worthless he was.

“Don't make fun of me, brute,” he said and Chris laughed even harder.

“A brute, am I?” Chris tossed the wet paper towel into the trash next to them and maneuvered Tom so that he was no longer sagging against the wall. Tom tried to nod, but his head felt like it was on a swivel, so it probably didn't come out looking like anything he'd intended. That fact was further evinced by Chris steadying his head as he secured a strong arm around his waist. Tom's head flopped against Chris' shoulder and rested there, finally stable enough that Tom's vision was somewhat clear. Tom curled his own arms around Chris, not really knowing what he was doing anymore.

“This floor is disgusting, let's get you up, mate...” Tom heard Chris say, but before he could properly prepare, he was lifted to his feet, and his equilibrium was thrown off-balance again. Tom's knees failed him and he slumped forward, directly onto Chris. “Are you alright?”

“Shhh...” Tom commanded, not really knowing why he didn't want to hear Chris' voice, “shhh...just give me a moment. I just need to...to...catch up with myself a bit...” he said, nuzzling his face into Chris' neck, letting his friend hold him. Tom closed his eyes and wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed before he felt a jostling that shook his eyes awake. Chris was moving him, dragging him slowly over to the wall. Chris leaned against it, but kept Tom close to him, their bodies flush together. When Tom came to that realization, he suddenly became very aware of himself and their situation, but Chris seemed unfazed, so he didn't let it bother him either.

“We should get you home,” Chris said tilting his head down slightly. Tom opened his eyes and looked upwards, Chris' face mere inches from his own. Chris' eyes were searching his face, and Tom felt like he was being x-rayed and it should have been a more uncomfortable feeling, but Tom actually relished in it. Chris was his best friend, his soul mate, the one person in this world he could fully depend on and if he wanted to look at him like he hung the moon and stars, well, that worked for Tom. Smiling slightly, Tom raised his hand and traced the firm line of Chris' jaw with a finger, feeling the rough beard against his skin. He was filming _**Thor: The Dark World**_ , and had to grow it out, though Tom knew Chris preferred to remain clean-shaven, unlike Evans who walked around looking like a yeti ninety-percent of the time. He spread his fingers out over Chris' chin, letting his blunt nails rake through the whiskers. He couldn't explain the flutter that went through him when Chris grinned and leaned in to the touch, much to Tom's surprise. Tom wanted to experiment, so he let his hand trail from Chris' jaw to the back of his neck, before clawing into his hair. Chris shut his eyes and actually moaned, dropping his forehead onto Tom's as his fingers raked through his hair. Tom felt the nearly involuntary shift towards Chris that his hips made, and he felt Chris' hands clench on his sides.

Chris' eyes opened once Tom had loosed the locks of his hair, but let his hand meander slowly where it willed. Tom licked his lips out of reflex and Chris' eyes were drawn to them, the orbs following the pathway his tongue made, intently. There was nothing to be said for what happened next. Had Tom been in his right mind, he may not have done it, but the fact was in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel Chris against him, to taste him, and so he did, letting the flavors explode over his tongue in a mad rush of energy. When Tom lifted his chin just slightly in order to claim Chris' lips as his, Chris grunted in surprise and his head jerked back in an automatic response to the abrupt dynamic change. Soon though, Tom's persistent lips won him over and he began to kiss him back, opening his mouth for Tom to slip through and take what he wanted. Tom felt Chris' hand wind into his curls and squeeze, adding an element of desperation to the kiss.

Tom pulled his mouth away minimally, but Chris chased him, their lips only slightly parted, but their tongues grappled for purchase between them. Tom rolled his hips against Chris and he broke off with a low sigh. Tom grinned and did it again, latching his lips onto Chris' neck when the other man arched his head backwards. Chris tasted slightly salty, but it was exactly what Tom needed, and he bit down, loving the rumble that formed deep in Chris' throat when he did. Chris' hand splayed over Tom's neck, pressing his mouth in closer and Tom released the skin from his teeth and set about licking a long stripe up the thick column instead. Chris moved his hand from Tom's neck to his jaw and dug his fingers in, pulling Tom's face back up to his, crashing their lips together again. Chris nipped at Tom's lips, letting the hand that had nearly fastened itself to Tom's waist travel under the hem of his t-shirt to play over the contours of his hips.

There wasn't time to take this slow, and honestly, if they tried, they probably wouldn't go through with it, but once Tom's hand found the front of Chris' jeans and felt the hardness there, it was game over. Tom's mouth watered so much that he had to stop kissing Chris to swallow it down. He palmed Chris' cock through the denim, tracing the shape with his fingers, pressing his fingers down in the spots he knew were sensitive. It took Chris about ten seconds to remove himself from Tom, undo his pants, reach into his designer briefs and reveal the full length of him. Tom's eyes widened and he let himself have a moment of 'holy fuck', before he took it back in his hand, stroking it to it's full hardness. Chris let out a breathy moan and tipped his head back, as if he'd been waiting for this moment and it was such a relief now that it was finally happening. Tom could sympathize, the sexual tension between them had been unbearable at the best of times, ruthless at the worst. Tom licked at his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down when Chris swallowed.

Tom used his other hand to pull Chris' face down to his, letting his tongue play over Chris' lips. Chris opened for him immediately and Tom let the rush of power fill him. He let his hand stroke over Chris before breaking the kiss and taking himself to his knees. Chris was already moaning and Tom hadn't so much as breathed on him, yet. Tom smiled and pressed a grinning kiss against the head of his cock before giving it an experimental lick. Chris' hand fisted into his hair, but he kept his eyes on Tom, as if he'd been waiting forever to watch this. Tom decided that he'd give him the show he so badly craved. Lifting Chris' sizable member in one hand, Tom pressed his lips against the underside of the base and flattened his tongue against it, dragging it upwards slowly. He knew time was of the essence though, and he was aware that he had to finish this quickly, however much he wanted to savor it.

When Tom's mouth reached the head, he licked around it and then pulled it into his mouth, savoring the tangy flavor of the precum that lingered there. Tom moaned at the taste and Chris gripped his curls tighter, pressing slightly to encourage Tom to take him deeper. Tom's lips slid down Chris' shaft, only relinquishing their hold when he needed to breathe. When he was about halfway down, his gag reflex kicked in, so he pulled back and spat into his hand, spreading the saliva in order to take Chris' full shaft in hand. Chris' hips jerked forward and Tom took him back into his mouth, letting the fullness of him settle on his tongue before he began pumping back and forth.

“Fuck,” Chris' voice sounded absolutely wrecked and Tom closed his eyes and sucked harder causing Chris to moan so loudly, Tom was sure the bar patron would hear. Tom didn't care though, and just redoubled his efforts, wanting to feel the heat of Chris' cum in the back of his throat, wanting to hear him scream and for Tom to know that he was at fault. His own cock was so hard that it hurt and he pressed the heel of his hand to the front of his trousers to try to ease some of the tension. It wasn't enough though, not nearly, and Tom removed his hand from Chris in order to work on himself. As he pulled his pants open, he attempted to get his mouth as far down Chris' cock as possible, moaning in devastating relief as he exposed his shaft and began to jerk furiously. His hand slapped down against his hips, his own moans coupling with Chris' as they both neared completion. “God, you look so good with your lips around my cock,” Chris panted , one of his hands coming down to cup Tom's chin. Tom looked up at Chris, his blond hair was falling out of place to frame his face, puffing out with every breath he gasped out. Tom's cock grew harder in his hand as he watched Chris.

“Are you going to cum?” he asked tracing his thumb over Tom's lips that were resolutely wrapped around his shaft. Tom let himself loose a moan and nod as much as allowed and he saw Chris' eyes roll to the back of his head. Tom could feel it building within him, and he could see the release imminent on Chris' face, but fate, it seemed was not on their side.

Fucking Chris Evans.

Tom could have fucking killed the bastard.

“Hey, you guys okay in there?” Evans' voice called to them from the opposite side of the closed door, and Chris jerked away from him, his face completely fucked. Tom understood completely. Chris was so busy trying to shove himself back in his pants he didn't answer, so Tom hurriedly did himself up and shouted back to Evans.

“Fine, had a bit of a slip-up,” Tom said and stood, kicking Chris in the shin.

“Damn Europeans can't hold their liquor, lost his cookies all over the damn place...” Chris said and Evans laughed from the other side of the door.

“Man, what a pussy. I'll settle tab, you guys get cleaned up. Car should be ready soon,” Evans concluded and when they thought they were safe, they looked at each other and Chris laughed nervously. Tom didn't give him a chance to wave off what they'd done though. As soon as he was sure Evans was no longer outside the door, he pushed Chris against the wall, holding him there with his hands gripping his hips.

“We're going to finish this,” he began, “I'm going to take you back to my hotel, and I'm going to fuck you until you the only thing you remember is my name and how good my cock feels inside you...” Tom could feel his eyes burning into Chris' and the other man swallowed and nodded. Tom felt proud of himself that he could take the words away from Chris and have him completely at his mercy. Tom grinned manically and snaked his tongue up Chris' neck again. “Let's go, the car is waiting.”

X

Evans, with all his good-natured personality, could be incredibly dim at times. Granted, the car was stocked with a mini-bar and he was more concentrated on drinking than paying attention to the way Tom had slipped his hand into Chris' lap or how Hemsworth would sometimes let out a breathy sigh, but God love the kid, right? When they arrived at Tom's hotel, Evans didn't say anything about the way they left together and just offered them a good night and a reminder that Scarlett and Renner needed to be picked up at the airport at three and they wanted all of them there. The mention of his friends was a stark reminder of how morally awful he was, especially when it couldn't deter him from what he had planned. But, Hemsworth also had a wife, and he didn't have any qualms. So, they just bid Evans a good night and made their way to Tom's penthouse.

The elevator ride was a bit tense as Tom refused to do anything but stand on the opposite side of Chris, unbuttoning his cardigan at an agonizingly slow pace. Chris groaned and rubbed himself through his pants, arching his hips into his own hand. The elevator finally reached their destination and Tom fiddled with his wallet to pull out his key card. Chris came up behind him and pressed their bodies close, letting Tom feel the dull throbbing of his cock against the cleft in his ass. Chris was wasting no time and barely allowed the door to open before he was pulling Tom's clothes off of him and attacking his skin with an eager mouth. Tom flexed his fingers against Chris' hips, feeling the muscles ripple as he moved, loving it when Chris practically picked him up and slammed him back down on the bed.

Chris let his eyes rake over Tom's body and Tom had never seen a darker expression grace his friend's features. Tom pumped his hips upwards and grabbed his naked shaft in hand, pulling at it with a few firm upward strokes, just to see the lust fill Chris' eyes, and fill it they did. His pupils dilated so wide, that the iris was nearly indiscernible.

“Take off your clothes,” Tom panted as his hand passed over his cock, reaching for his nipples. He opened his mouth in pleasure and breathed out a sigh of Chris' name. He'd never seen the big man move so fast. He allowed Chris to cover him, slotting their pelvises together. Chris kissed him then and it felt like a dying man reaching for water. Tom gave to him, let him drink deeply as he rocked his body upwards, doing a slow roll, grinding their pelvises together. Chris panted against his lips and Tom managed to slot a leg around Chris' and roll them so that he was on top.

“You're going to love this,” he said in a dark voice, “I'm going to make you beg for me, and just before you sob out my name, pleading for me to give you release, I'm going to stop and make you scream for it.” he smiled and Chris nodded and looked apprehensive, but indescribably turned on. Tom doubted anyone had ever attempted to dominate him before, and he was so willingly submissive, it was hard for Tom not to become drunk on that feeling. He smiled and placed a light kiss on Chris' chest.

He pulled off of him, and stood to the side, “On your knees,” he commanded and Chris just rolled over and did exactly what he was told. Chris folded his body in half, leaning on his elbows, and pulling his legs under him, so that his body was prone to Tom's whims. Tom grew impossibly hard at the sight of Chris Hemsworth bare before him, submissive and nearly whimpering for Tom. There could be few things in life better than this.

Tom stalked around Chris before sliding back up onto the bed. He shaped his body to Chris', pressing his cock into the cleft in his ass, and draping himself over his back to kiss his neck. It was tender compared to the way Tom had been speaking, but he was almost completely confident that Chris had never had sex with another male, and he wanted Chris to know, in no uncertain terms, that he cared about him, and would be gentle, no matter his harsh words. He licked the outer shell of Chris' ear and whispered to him, “I love you, Chris, you know that,” Tom pushed against him with his hips and Chris bit his lip, “I'm going to take care of you,” he brought his hands up to tweak Chris' nipples and he whimpered, “This is going to be so good,” he traced his fingertips down Chris' sides, “for both of us,” his hands reached Chris cock now, and he was pleased to find it leaking for him. Chris' hips bucked up into his hands and Tom couldn't help the light chuckle that left his lips.

Tom let his mouth explore the skin at Chris' back, licking and sucking over the bulging muscles, loving when Chris' back would arch as he stroked him. Tom kept his hands on Chris, keeping a steady, pleasurable rhythm with the slow back and forth on his cock, but his mouth had reached Chris' lower back, and he was ready to take it further. He hoped Chris wouldn't kill him for this, so he decided just to go all in with it. Ducking his head, Tom tongued at Chris' balls, rolling them in his mouth before he swiped his tongue up the cleft in Chris' ass. As expected, Chris' hips jerked, but Tom just grabbed his hips and held them still while he did it again, and again, until Chris' hole was glistening and the man was quivering beneath him.

Tom smiled as he spread Chris' cheeks with his hands and bent forward, pressing his tongue to the tight ring of muscle that was so pink, it made Tom ache. He was pleased when Chris pressed back against him, his ass such a glorious piece of fine art that Tom wasn't ready to give up just yet. He pulled back slightly for breath and bit at a cheek while shoving two fingers into his mouth, moaning as Chris sucked them ardently. There was no stopping them now and when Tom pressed his fingers into Chris, he cried out, but it was so obviously in pleasure, Tom nearly lost it right then. Now, that would have been embarrassing. He spread Chris' hole, scissoring his fingers and feeling for the bud of nerves that would send him over the edge in no-time. Chris' hips were gyrating against him, pressing back, wanting more, and that, Tom was only too happy to give.

Tom had a split second to take inventory of the items around him that he could possibly use for lubrication, and coming up with nothing, he spat into the palm of his free hand and slicked up the head of his cock. Chris was keening now, rocking back into him, his whispered name a litany on his lips. Tom spat at Chris' entrance as he continually worked his fingers in further. Since there was not a lot in the way of slick, it was Tom's job to open Chris up as much as possible. Planting hot, open mouthed kisses on Chris' back, Tom moved his way up so that his mouth was right at Chris' ear.

“Kiss me,” he demanded and Chris immediately turned his head to oblige. There was a small peck of lips and a rough scraping of teeth before Chris broke away entirely, a moan falling from his bruised lips, “Breathe,” Tom continued and Chris sucked in a deep breath, but didn't release it. “You need to relax...I can't fuck you with as tight as you are,” Chris bucked upwards with the realization of what Tom was preparing him for. Tom removed his fingers, slicked the head of his cock again and lined it up with Chris. “Breathe...” he commanded again, and pressed in. Chris cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching around him, his body trying to expel the intrusion. Tom pressed his face into Chris shoulder, a muttered, “Fuck,” sounding from him before he could stop it.

He went slowly, trying to force his way into Chris' tight body, while attempting to get him to relax enough so that Tom could bottom out. Finally though, Tom's pelvis met Chris' skin, and he stayed there, letting Chris adjust to him, and also so he could accustom himself to a tightness he'd never before experienced. Chris was fisting the sheets, and Tom knew that this was a lot for him to take.

“God, you're so fucking tight...” he whispered in a low voice. Chris pressed back against him.

“I'm not made of glass, Tom, fucking move...” Chris replied and Tom responded by pulling out and slamming back in.

“Like that?” he asked and Tom could see Chris bite down on his own arm. He growled low in his throat and shifted his hips, but Tom wasn't having him trying to take matters into his own hands. This was **his** time with Chris, and he wasn't about to give it up, even to Chris himself. Tom removed his hands from Chris' hips to his shoulders and pressed his weight down on them and if he hadn't timed it with a particularly hard thrust, he was sure Chris wouldn't have gone down, but in the next moment, he had Chris face down on the bed, his ass in the air for Tom's pleasure. Tom smiled, he couldn't hold back as the frenetic pounding of his cock broke Chris and reduced him to a trembling, breathless mass. Suddenly, Tom pulled out and ordered Chris onto his back.

As soon as Chris lay prone before him, Tom rose onto his knees and lifted Chris' leg, before pressing into him again. He pumped slowly, taking long, dragging pulls of his cock from Chris' body, and reached up to touch the long line of Chris' throat when he leaned his head back into the pillows. Taking mercy on the writhing being below him, Tom fisted Chris' cock, stroking it in time with his lingering thrusts. It was more tender than he'd planned, but they had time now, and Tom no longer wanted to rush this. He was forceful earlier because Chris needed him to be, but at this moment, he could play the role of the lover and Tom was going to let himself luxuriate in it for a while. It wasn't until he noticed that Chris was canting his hips up, that he gleaned how close Chris was. His hands were clenched in the sheets, muscles were strained, and his eyes were trained on Tom's hand sliding over his cock. Tom pulled his hand away and leaned back pressing one hand into the mattress to hold himself up as the other gripped Chris' thigh, and rolled his hips into Chris, taking himself in deeper.

“You're going to cum, aren't you?” Tom teased as he rocked into Chris. Chris grunted, but wasn't able to get much else out other than a few pants of exertion. Tom grinned and picked up speed. “I told you, I want you to beg for it.” Chris let out a strangled groan. “Do you want me to let you?” he asked and Chris nodded at him, biting his lip and moving his hands toward his own cock. Tom smacked his hands away and pulled out roughly. Chris protested vocally, but his angry moan morphed into the sound of bliss when Tom took him into his mouth. He slid up for a moment, coating his fingers in saliva before looking very pointedly at Chris. With slow, deliberate movements Tom reached behind himself and inserted his own digits into his body.

“Oh fuck,” Chris whispered, grasping for Tom, who swatted his hand away and instead, went back to work on his shaft. Once it was sufficiently hard and wet, Tom straddled Chris' waist before lining up Chris' cock with his entrance. He slid slowly down, the burn of the stretch almost enough to make him quit, but he couldn't. He wanted it too much. When he was seated fully on Chris, Tom began to move, alternating between a slow drag and a quick bounce as he worked to bring both of them off. “Jesus...fuck it, Tom...I'm not going last...” Chris gripped onto Tom's hips and flipped them, to which Tom had no protest. It was such a fucking turn on to know that Chris could have turned the tables on him many times over, but he was letting himself be dominated by Tom, and Tom loved it.

Once Chris had Tom on his back, he set a furious pounding pace, slamming Tom into the headboard with every thrust. Tom reached up and flicked his fingers over Chris' nipples and Chris leaned his head back and moaned. Chris was sweating now and Tom was close himself. He brought his hands up to his cock and gave it a few firm pulls before he felt his orgasm building. Tom arched his back sending Chris into a completely new angle, one that struck almost directly on his prostate and Tom shivered, energy burning through him and with a swift turn of his wrist, his vision faded. Ribbons of hot, white cum splattered over his stomach and chest and he felt himself clench around Chris to the point where he could feel every movement the other man made.

Tom could feel when Chris toed the edge, his cock grew exponentially harder and his movements became stuttered as he clutched Tom like a vice. It only took a few more thrusts for Chris to follow him over the precipice and he pulled out, stroking his cock at a desperate pace. Tom sat up and rubbed his thumbs over Chris' nipples and that was all it took. Tom moaned as Chris threw his head back, his body so tense, it looked fit to snap, but Tom laved in the feel of Chris' cum hitting his face. It covered his lips and his cheeks, settled over his forehead and his eyes, and he had never felt so primitively claimed. The best part was when Chris came down from his high and bent to kiss him and Tom could taste their mixed seeds on Chris' tongue.

He groaned and stroked his tongue against Chris' allowing the big man to lead him back on the bed and soak into him. Chris pressed their bodies together, heedless of the cooling cum between them, even going as far as to wipe his own cum off of Tom's face and lick it from his fingers. Tom let himself bask in Chris' attention, allowing Chris to kiss his neck and move lower, cleaning the cum from his body with his lips. When he was finished, Chris leaned back against the pillows and pulled Tom to him.

“You don't know how long I've wanted that to happen,” Tom admitted and he felt Chris press a kiss to his ginger curls.

“I can imagine,” Chris answered.

Tom would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to feel Chris' heat and strength against him, and that's just what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is actually my very, very first RPF and I'm a little nervous to post it. It's also super unbeta'd, so I'm sure there are tons of mistakes. I did read through it a few times, but I know I missed some things. My bad, guys. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!
> 
> Okay, I was also encouraged to link my tumblr account here, so it's just nimthriel.tumblr.com, if you want to stalk me. Just be aware that I post lots of porn. :)


End file.
